emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1962 (6th April 1995)
Plot Robert helps Derek repair a wall. He tells him that his parents won't be missing him because they've got Victoria. Terry is fed up of Britt ordering him around and decides to speak to Alan. Before he has the chance, Alan tells him to keep away or he'll be evicted. Vic has a black eye and Viv tells him that she wants the whisky still smashing up. Jan tells Ned that the police want a word with them later about Robert. They decide to offer to babysit for Jack and Sarah. D.I. Farrar informs Jack that the police plan to hold a reconstruction of Robert's last known movements. He also tells Jack that Robert does not appear to have many friends, he is a quiet withdrawn child at school, a bit of a loner. Jack and Sarah are both upset that the reconstruction is due tomorrow - it is Robert's birthday. Viv calls round to see Betty and Seth dashes out. Viv tells Betty that Seth is involved in selling illegal booze. She vows to punish him. Jan offers to babysit for Jack and Sarah, but they are worried that they will miss Robert coming home. Vic and Seth smash up the still. Chris nags Rachel to give up work, but she still refuses to change her life just because she is pregnant. Tina and Jessica clash again. Derek asks Robert if his parents have ever hurt him. He says that they were always arguing and that his gran is the only one he can talk to, but she lives in Spain. Derek looks worried. Jack brings a couple of orphan lambs into the farm kitchen and this upsets Sarah because she thinks of Robert. Nellie calls to see Sarah and appeals to her to forgive Sam for what he has done. She is ashamed of him. Derek panics when the police arrive at his farm. Robert refuses to see them. Derek tells the police that he has not seen Robert. Dave admits to Biff that he is nervous about seeing Kathy. WPC Lunn asks Viv if Scott would help in the police reconstruction and she says yes. Alan is pleased with the business in The Woolpack. Sadie turns up at The Woolpack and confronts Biff. Kathy and Dave are sharing a cosy evening in together when Chris turns up and ruins the atmosphere. Kathy is furious. Sadie and Jessica fight over Biff in The Woolpack and the drinks go flying. Sarah feels guilty for making Robert feel like he wasn't her child and vows to make it up to him when he returns. Derek turns on Robert and tells him that he doesn't want him to stay anymore. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows Guest cast *Derek Simpson - Garry Cooper *D.I. Farrar - Davi Beckett *WPC Wendy Lynn - Judy Holt *PC Wilson - Steve Huison *Sadie - Joanne Wooton Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes